parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Muppets? (Strongdrew941 Version)
A Strongdrew941 parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken Cast * Gonzo - SpongeBob SquarePants * Fozzie Bear - The Cat In The Hat * Kermit the Frog - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Miss Piggy - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Scooter - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) * Hooded Killer - Phantom Blot (Mickey Mouse Works) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Beaker - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) * Rowlf the Dog - Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) * Dr. Teeth - Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Lew Zealand - Blooregard Q. Kazoo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Swedish Chef - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Animal - Rex (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) * Steve Martin - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Camilla the Chicken - Babs (Chicken Run) * Statler - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Waldorf - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Penguins - Brazilian Birds (Rio) * Skeeter - Fawn Deer (Bonkers) Transcript * SpongeBob: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Phantom Blot: No! For your next feat, you die! (The Phantom Blot fires a cannon, decapitating SpongeBob, and SpongeBob's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then the Phantom Blot places a water sack on the scene) SpongeBob's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Tramp: SpongeBob died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, HOMER SIMPSON, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Homer: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Lady (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in the city? (Babs jumps on SpongeBob's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * The Cat in the Hat: You know, the last time a classic animal died was... * Homer (interrupting): Excuse me? * The Cat in the Hat: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Homer: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the thing outta your mouth?! * Tramp: Wow, Homer’s working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. ('''Animals turn to look at Bonkers) (Bonkers waves at them) Later * '''The Cat in the Hat: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Phantom Blot: (Right up at the door) Hey, Cat? Why did the cat turn red? * The Cat in the Hat: I don’t know, stranger. * Phantom Blot: Because he was em-bar-rassed! * The Cat in the Hat: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Phantom Blot: Then how about this? Because I total STAB YOU! (The Phantom Blot stabs The Cat in the Hat in the neck and then the back with a knife) * The Cat in the Hat: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Tom: See? I told you The Cat in the Hat was gonna die on stage tonight. (Tom and Jerry laugh) * The Cat in the Hat: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Jerry: You're an ambulance. (Tom and Jerry laugh again, and The Cat in the Hat is dragged offscreen by the Phantom Blot and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Tramp: (Brazilian Birds roll The Cat in the Hat's dead body away) First SpongeBob, now The Cat in the Hat. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Lady: Don’t say that name, Tramp. * Tramp: OOOH, Lady’s telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Lady’s telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in Y! (Bonkers walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Bonkers? * Bonkers: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Tramp: We need to talk about Fawn Deer’s death. * Bonkers: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Tramp: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Classic Animal Babies Flashback * Baby Tramp: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Cat in the Hat: Let’s question Tramp’s sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Bonkers: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Fawn: What a nerd. * Baby Lady: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Fawn: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Lady) * Baby Tramp Yikes! Fawn, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Fawn smacks Tramp) * Baby Cat in the Hat: NANNY! FAWN'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Tramp: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Fawn beats up The Cat in the Hat, and Fawn gets hit in the back by Tramp with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Classic Animal Babies agree and drown Fawn in the pool) * All Classic Animal Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Bonkers: You killed my sister?!? * Tramp: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Fawn’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Bonkers: Oh, Fawn will have her ''revenge… (Bonkers reveals himself to be Fawn, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Tramp and Lady: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Fawn:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Tramp) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Lady: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Fawn: Here it comes! Showtime! * Babs: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! * Fawn: You can’t shoot me! Chickens don’t even have fingers! (Babs fires an arrow, which runs through Fawn's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Homer behind her) * Homer (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|Spongebob as Gonzo The Cat In The Hat.jpg|The Cat In The Hat as Fozzie Bear Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5742.jpg|Tramp as Kermit the Frog Lady in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Lady as Miss Piggy Bonkers-D-Bobcat-disneys-bonkers-32318537-640-480.jpg|Bonkers as Scooter Blot.png|Phantom Blot as Hooded Killer Pongo.jpg|Pongo as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew He-Understands-skunk-fu-8128285-720-480.jpg|Skunk as Beaker Bugs Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Rowlf the Dog Screencaps-charlie-b-barkin-23396622-1280-720.jpg|Charlie B. Barkin as Dr. Teeth Yogi Bear in Yogi's Treasure Hunt.jpg|Yogi Bear as Lew Zealand Po kung fu panda 3.png|Po as Swedish Chef Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Rex as Animal The Simpsons Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Steve Martin Babs from Chicken Run.jpg|Babs as Camilla the Chicken Tom in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg|Tom as Stalter Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg|Jerry as Waldorf Fawn deer disney.jpg|Fawn Deer as Skeeter Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken